onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 424
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 527 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Chopper | rating = 10.3 | rank = 2 }} "Break through Crimson Hell - Buggy's Great Uproar Plan" is the 424th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Buggy and Luffy fight their way through to the entrance of Level 2 by going through Level 1, Crimson Hell, where the lowest ranking criminals are held. To convince Buggy to help Luffy get to Level 2, he gave him his armband (which he got from Nami's treasure), which apparently was a clue to a treasure Buggy was looking for. Long Summary As more Blugoris give chase, Luffy knocks out some with a Gum-Gum Whip. Buggy fakes a crybaby fit then takes a guard by surprise with Chop-Chop Quick Escape and knocks the guard down with Aerial Topspin Big Top. The guard gets back up but is then knocked down again by Luffy. This leaves the clown pirate is shock. Buggy explains the Blugoris or Blue Gorillas are very tough fighters, but Luffy already had beaten them. A guard is informed that one of the escapees is with Luffy and have beaten the Blugoris. Buggy is surprised that Luffy has arrived to save Ace and refuses an offer to get free from the prisoners. The clown also thinks back to when he and his crew met Ace when a feast was crashed. Having become friends, Buggy worries that the capture of Ace will incur the wrath of Whitebeard and rejects helping Luffy get into Level 5. Luffy also reminds that 10 battleships are on point, guarding the jail's docks. As Buggy formulates a plan, he spots the armband that Nami gave Luffy and tries to pry. More guarda arrive, forcing them to leave. The clown hopes if he gets the armband, they'll find Ace for sure. Buggy flies through leaving his feet in Luffy's hands. In a flashback, Buggy had walked through a cave supposedly containing Captain John's treasure. The clown warns what dangers will await. Just then, a group of workers spotted Buggy's party thinking they were recruits. As he dug through the cave, Buggy was frustrated. As Buggy's crew searched for the treasure, he was spotted by a group of marines at a navy base. They threw him in Impel Down and he thought it was destiny. Buggy explains they need to go through the levels by number, first Level 1 to 2. He also says he was tortured in Level 4 a few times before. Below Level 5, a group of criminals are wiped from history. When Luffy thinks about the treasure map, he presents the armband mistaking it for the map to Captain John's treasure. Buggy takes the band thanking Luffy. Just then, Buggy crashes into a wall, with Luffy convinced it will contain a shortcut. Meanwhile, Hancock and Hannyabal's party continue their descent with the former getting more worried for Luffy. Hancock steps on the vice-warden for interrupting her romantic moment. Luffy and Buggy break through a wall into the guard room. They soon find themselves in a red spiky forest. Buggy explains the trees are Blade Trees and the grass is Spike Needle Grass to cut the feet. Venomous spiders chase the prisoners to further torture the prisoners. Luffy is shocked at this discovery about the Crimson Hell. Luffy throws Buggy's feet to the ground and it should protect him for a while. Buggy flies along the bladed grass hopes to find an exit. Eventually, the two find a deep hole and it's a one way drop to Level 2. Luffy decides to jump anyway while Buggy flees with the armband thinking he'll finally get the treasure he's aimed for. Then, a Blugoris aims an axe, sending Buggy's main body down the hole and soon, Buggy's head follows. Elsewhere, a large wild beast roars while some of the prisoners complain about its hunger. Galdino despairs knowing he would be eaten soon. Luffy and Buggy continue their descent. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 424